La Primera Vez
by nekatenoh396
Summary: La primera vez, puede ser un golpe muy fuerte, el engaño tras años de confianza pueden destruir el amor.


**N.A:**

Este pequeño oneshot es para que se demuestre que sigo viva xD y no pienso dejar mis historias :3 gracias por esperarme.

Posdata: Les recomiendo que escuchen **_"la primera vez, porta"_** para que se den una idea :3

Sin más que decir me despido.

 **La primera vez…**

Eran de noche, por eso de las 19 o 20 hrs., como todos los días regresaba cansada de sus entrenamientos de box, por algún motivo extraño apenas iba con su maleta en el hombro y sus manos vendadas.

Las calles estaban algo obscuras, si no fuera por las enormes lámparas que hacían algo de luz hubiera creído que ya era más tarde.

Algunas pocas personas pasaban por ese callejón, suspiro y miro a un carro color verde obscuro, le dio poca importancia, pasó cerca del vehículo, con la mano empuñada, pero su olfato no la podía engañar, aquel olor a rosas era el de su novia, miro por el parabrisas y en efecto era ella besándose con alguien más, no quiso seguir viendo y se fue corriendo hasta casa.

Cuando llego dejo caer la mochila a un lado del pasillo, se retranco en la puerta, miro el techo con sus ojos verdes, una lagrima cayo, paso una mano por su rubio cabello y se dejo caer en el piso, rodeo sus piernas con sus brazos y puso la cara entre ellas…

 _"_ _Os voy a contar  
Lo que sentí en esta canción  
Fue la primera vez  
Que alguien rompió en mí, mi corazón  
Y no me lo creía  
O quizás no quería  
Mientras cada lagrima caía  
Seguía sin entender la razón  
Si es que existía  
La negación fue el mecanismo de defensa que tuve  
Al subirme asumí  
Que podrían bajarme de una ostia así de las nubes  
Todo fue tan repentino, que ni pude preguntar  
Si era por ella, o por mi culpa  
Que tenía que pagar"_

Se dejo así por un buen rato, pensó que tal vez era un sueño o un error, quiso pensar que solo era un error, que su novia no le había hecho eso, dio un suspiro y se levanto, camino al baño, quitando las prendas que le cubrían dejo que el agua le corriera por toda su espalda.

Cuando salió de bañarse, se sentó en el sillón y prendió la televisión, espero a que su novia llegara, estuvo solo cinco minutos así, y al ver que la chica no aparecía, fue a preparar la cena.

Estaba picando la fruta cuando la puerta se escucho cerrarse de un golpe, se asomo por la puerta y miro el hermoso cabello aguamarina de su novia, sonrió embobada, dejando los instrumentos de lado, la atrapo de espaldas y le beso el cuello... Y el olor a hombre, era inevitable –Hola michiru—susurro a su oído sin darle importancia, al aroma.

-Hola Haruka—la aguamarina volteo y beso su cabeza –Voy a dormir—

-Pero, te prepare la cena—la miro

-Hoy no tengo apetito gracia Haruka—se soltó del agarre y se fue a las escaleras, sin verle a la cara

La rubia se puso pensativa y antes de que su enamorada, diera vuelta le dijo – ¿Con quién estuviste?—

-¿Por qué?—pregunto nerviosa, pero no haciéndolo notar

-Es que, hueles a perfume de hombre— respondió tranquila sin alterarse

-Estaba con las chicas, Darién estaba hay como siempre pagado, a Tsukino y lo salude como siempre, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Le dijera, hola tan secamente—se puso a la defensiva

-No, discúlpame ya alucino—

-Cuando quieras hacerme tus celos estúpidos primero averigua bien Tenoh—le puso mala cara y se dio vuelta, tratando de esquivar la mirada de la rubia

-Discúlpame—susurro

-Como sea—se fue marcho

Haruka bajo la mirada y se acostó en el sillón, mirando el techo, encendió un cigarro y se puso a pensar, ¿Y si había alucinado? –Iré a disculparme—apago el tabaco y subió velozmente las escaleras, eso era lo bueno de los entrenamientos, al mirar la puerta entreabierta iba a entrar cuando…

-Si, lo sé tenemos que tener más, cuidado… también te amo Yuno, bye besos…Si en tu linda boquita…Sueña conmigo, nos vemos—colgó, camino hasta la puerta y hay la encontró, parada mirándola fijamente con aquellos ojos verdes, trago en seco -¿Siempre espías por las puertas Tenoh?—se hizo la enojada

-¿Con quién estabas hablando?—reprocho

-Con una amiga-

-Dame el celular—

-No—

-QUE ME DES EL PUTO CELULAR—se lo trato de arrebatar, pero la aguamarina le soltó una enorme bofetada, que hasta hizo que su flequillo se moviera con el aire cubriéndole los ojos.

-CUANDO YO DIGO NO ES NO TENOH—se enojo

La rubia puso la mano en su mejilla y la miro atentamente a los ojos sin quitarse el cabello de la cara

-Y LARGATE NO QUIERO DORMIR CONTIGO—se metió, y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Cerró sus ojos y se fue al comedor, se sirvió un poco de vino y se lo bebió de un sorbo, sentándose en una silla, puso el rostro en la mesa, ¿podría a ver sido capaz michiru de engañarla?, negó con la cabeza borrando ese terrible pensamiento que le rompía el alma, Michiru era incapaz de eso ella la amaba tal como era ¿Por qué desconfiar de su novia?, se fue a la sala y se acostó en el sillón, acurrucándose con una almohada, puso su cara boca arriba, quedándose profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente se despertó tarde como era costumbre era viernes, ese día ella y su novia, se levantaban tarde, comían frituras y miraban películas rentadas.

Pero para su desgracia cuando despertó michiru no estaba ah su lado y ni ruido se escuchaba de ella, miro el reloj en su muñeca

 ** _10 am._**

Seguramente había salido… " _De nuevo"_. Pensó tristemente mientras se levantaba.

Era algo temprano aún paso las manos por su cabello, se encamino a la recamara, comprobando que ya no estaba; saco algo de ropa extra, y la guardo en su maleta. Se puso un short negro, junto con una playera, blanca y una gorra negra.

Bajo y se hizo el desayuno, encendió la tele. Y se puso a mirar el canal de carreras en F1 había soñado tanto en competir en una, pasaron varias carreras pero sin importancia para ella esperaba atenta el sonido de su celular, lo tomo entre sus manos y marco el numero de michi, quien tenía el teléfono apagado.

 ** _13 hrs._**

Se sorprendió al ver como tres horas se habían pasado tan rápido, suspiro al saber que su novia no vendría, empaco unas vendas y la ropa, miro su maleta, el objeto con la mano izquierda y con la derecha el celular, se puso los tenis abrió la puerta miro la casa, sola suspiro y salió con desgano.

Mientras caminaba pensaba seriamente en su relación con la aguamarina, estaba en eso cuando miro de nuevo el carro de la noche anterior, se puso atrás de un árbol y miro atentamente, su mejor amigo tomando el rostro de su novia, los dos se sonreían y en un momento, el chico acerco mas su rostro juntando los labios, para comenzar un beso que para su mayor sorpresa lo recibía con ganas.

Abrió más grande los ojos, con mayor fuerza tomo la maleta, siguió observando y cuando se separaron la oji azul la miro, sus ojos se encontraron, el chico miro a donde ella tenía su vista y se encontró a su amiga, las dos se miraban, cuando ella decidió salir del carro; Haruka retrocedió un paso y se fue corriendo, sin mirar hacia atrás…

 _"_ _Al final supe la verdad  
Era lo último que me esperaba  
A espaldas quedaba con un amigo en el que confiaba  
La primera vez que me traicionaban  
Para colmo lo negaban  
Como si yo fuera idiota  
Sentí la derrota en mí  
Y un dolor que no se agotaba" _

Entro a la casa, tiro la maleta, se sentó en el sillón y espero a que la chica llegara, al poco rato entro por la puerta, y la miro atenta.

-Me engañas— susurro con dolor, casi inaudible

-No— se trato de acercar a ella para tomarla del hombro

La chica miro sus intensiones y le dio un manotazo -ME ENGAÑAS CARAJO—se levanto de golpe tirando una foto de ellas juntas, alzando la voz

-QUE NO…-— dijo en el mismo tono –lo que viste es un mal entendido— regreso a su tono mas tranquilo

-NO VEGAS A DECIRME MENTIRAS, ¿QUE LE ESTABAS SACANDO UNA BASURILLA QE SE LE METIO EN EL OJO?- la miro furiosa

-Eso fue lo que paso—se excuso –Y no me vengas con reproches inu…- y antes de que siguiera la rubia dijo

-¿INUTILES?—le quito las palabras de la boca –QUE TIENE DE INUTIL SABER QUE MI NOVIA ME ENGAÑA— golpeo la pared

-QUE NO DEMONIOS, ENTIENDELO—

No quiso seguir escuchando, tomo de nuevo la maleta…

-Y ¿Qué ahora vas a volver a huir como sabes?—

Eso le dolió peor, pero no contesto –Nos vemos en la noche—abrió la puerta

-Como quieras—no miro atrás, esperando que la rubia regresara tirara la maleta y le besara pidiendo perdón.

Pero para su sorpresa no fue así, escucho el portazo…

 _"La primera vez que me traicionaban  
Para colmo lo negaban  
Como si yo fuera idiota  
Sentí la derrota en mí  
Y un dolor que no se agotaba"_

Llegando al gimnasio donde entrenaba se saco la camisa y se vendo las manos.

Se acerco a la llave de agua y se mojo el cabello, después sacudió su cabeza y se acerco al saco y empuñando su mano le dio un gran golpe, imaginando que era la cara de su amigo, primero le dio un golpe recto, después un golpe lateral largo con el puño cerrando, imaginándose tantas cosas y una en especial, era el beso que se dieron esos dos, dio un golpe al medio del saco mandándolo a volar, dejo caer sus lagrimas…

 _"_ _Estaba roto, me sentía vacío, sin vida  
Sabía que nadie en el mundo  
Como yo la querría nunca  
Vacío emocional que sientes dentro  
Se hace un nudo  
Mente y corazón  
Se muestran por primera vez desnudos"_

Después de entrenar, se dirigió a las bañeras, tomo su maleta, se dirigió a las bañeras, y se metió en el agua, mientras acariciaba su cabello recordó a michiru, dejo caer una lagrima, que fue ocultada por el agua.

Cuando salió se puso la ropa. Se sentó en una banca negra y abrocho sus tenis escuchando como unos chicos se le acercaban –Ruka, ¿No quieres participar?— le pregunto un hombre moreno, bien torneado

-¿En qué?—respondió sin ánimos, acabando de guardar sus cosas

-Vamos hacer una pelea clandestina en el sótano, va a participar el viejo Roqui, y "el Lobo"— le dio unos folletos, un chico de estatura mediana, blanco y de pelo plateado

-No se- tomo los papeles y los guardo en su maleta – ¿Cuándo?— pregunto sin mirarlos

-El martes de la próxima semana— respondió el moreno

-No se—se levanto de la banca y tomo su maleta cargándola –Lo pensare—se fue.

 ** _19 hrs_** **.**

Caminaba por los callejones recordando…

 ** _Flashback_**

Las dos paseaban tomadas de la mano por las calles, y como todos creían que Haruka era un hombre, pasaba desapercibido y nadie las veía mal.

Entraron a un centro comercial y se fueron al piso alto, entrando a un pequeño local, lleno de películas-Haru, haru, ¿podemos rentar esa?—señalo michiru emocionada.

La rubia ese día llevaba unos tenis negros con azul, un pans negro y una sudadera del mismo color que decia en letras azules DC, y una gorra que le cubría la mitad de cabello. Todo un hombre

En cambio michiru llevaba un lindo vestido color pastel, con su cabello atado en una coleta y sus sandalias. Toda una chica

-Está bien preciosa la que tú quieras—miro el titulo _"Amor de mis amores"_ y le pareció interesante, aparte de que sabía que michiru era muy romántica.

Fueron a la caja y los atendió un joven de cabello rojizo con piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos color azul. –Mucho gusto mi nombre es Yuno Matsamura, en ¿qué les puedo servir?—

-Queremos rentar esta película por favor—respondió rápidamente michiru, radiante de felicidad

-Claro…-

Haruka miraba como él y su novia habían encajado muy bien, sintió algo de celos, cuando salieron se volvieron a tomar de las manos, pasando por un callejón para cortar camino le susurro –Sentí celos—

-¿Por qué amor?— se detuvo y la hizo mirarla a los ojos

-Ese chico te estaba coqueteando—

-Amor no tengo ojos para nadie más, aparte ¿quién es mi linda haru, que me cumple mis caprichos y me cuida?—le dio un beso

-Yo—la menor le alzo la manga del brazo izquierdo y miro su tatuaje

-Y ¿quién es mi chico súper guapo, que se tatuó mi nombre?—

La rubia soltó una risita –Esta bien ya entendí nada de celos, tu eres mía y yo soy tuya…-

-Y de nadie más—la beso de una forma tan tierna que no pudo negarse a responder

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Poso sus dedos en sus labios cerrando sus ojos recordando los labios de la otra chica posados en los suyos, los besos, esos besos dulces y cálidos que le encantaban…

 _[Gema]  
"Quise ser todo para ti  
Perdí, me olvidé de mi  
Cedí, me dejé llevar  
Palpaba hasta mi despertar_

Recé una y otra vez  
Y ve, que saldría vez  
Y el tiempo pasó después  
Solo un recuerdo del ayer "

Mientras caminaba, se quedo pensando que ella no la merecía, no merecía sus lágrimas, seco sus ojos y en cuanto llego la miro, hay estaba sentada en el sillón, mirando seriamente a Haruka.

Miro su forma de vestirse, sus ojos estaban rojos heridos, miro sus nudillos hinchados.

-Pode…-antes de que terminara la alta contesto

-Es mejor que esto se termine—la aguamarina la miro a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, Haruka dejo las llaves en el librero y se fue a la recamara, empaco sus cosas, michiru la miraba fijamente

-No te vayas—susurro con algo de tristeza

-DISFRUTA A TU AMANTE—se llevo la maleta y las subió a su carro, tomo una foto de ellas dos y la guardo.

Entro al deportivo amarillo y lo encendió, cerrando la puerta, michiru estaba hay en medio del jardín, ella niega con la cabeza y pone acelerador al auto yéndose, como un suspiro al viento.

Llego a su antiguo departamento, bajo sus cosas se sentó en el sofá blanco de cuero, y encendió un cigarro, poniéndose a tomar, como loca.

Pasaron semanas, y Haruka seguía igual o peor, ya no iba al GYM y su cabello era más largo atado en una coleta.

Un día soleado de abril, salió con sus gafas de sol, ese día quiso ser como antes, fue al peluquero y se corto el cabello, se fue de compras a las tiendas comerciales para su ropa, y en la noche se fue a un bar, encontrándose a una vieja amiga, un par de copas, y un baile, las hicieron quedar en la cama.

Se sintió tranquila al saberse con alguien, se siguieron viendo, hasta que un día ruka le propuso ser su novia, "sentía algo por ella" o eso creía…

 _[Porta]  
"Entonces es cuando piensas  
Que ella ya no te merece  
Te convences mientras dentro  
Sin saberlo el odio crece  
Sigues con tu vida  
Finges que todo está bien  
Buscas a otra persona que llene ese hueco  
Y así poder darle celos a ella también "_

Un día ella iba tomadas de las manos y para su sorpresa, encontraron a michiru con Yuno tomando un café.

Solo para joderle la existencia entro con su novia Natalia quien le soltó un beso tierno, la aguamarina las miro de reojo y sintió que algo le quemaba por dentro como si le hubieran dado una gran bofetada. Se excuso con su novio para ir al sanitario y paso cerca de la mesa de la rubia, escuchando algo de su plática –Entonces amor, iré al GYM de nuevo, pero tratare de llegar más temprano para estar contigo—la tomo de la mano

-¿Enserio amor?—

-Si princesa, ¿y sabes por qué?—

-No, no se haber dime ¿Por qué?—

-Porque te amo linda—la beso tiernamente.

No quiso seguir escuchando y se marcho a su mesa, así pasaron 20 minutos, entre miradas celosas de parte de las dos.

 ** _Una semana después_**

Había pasado los días después de eso, y haru regresaba de sus entrenamientos, su novia había salido de viaje, dejo la maleta en el sillón y se sirvió algo de jugo, entonces tocaron la puerta, abrió y hay estaba ella, parada con los ojos aguados

-Fue un error discúlpame— la abrazo del cuello

-¿Ya no lo amas?— le susurro

-NO— dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Que bueno que te haigas aburrido tan fácil de él, pero ya tengo a alguien—la separo y la miro a los ojos, ahora era ella la que le cerrara la puerta en la cara…

 _"_ _Yo lo hice de forma inconsciente  
Aunque me funcionó, ella volvió  
Y os juro que me dolió  
Pero entonces fui yo quien la rechazó  
Ya había pasado por lo peor  
Y a ti no te importó, no me jodas  
Que vuelves ahora haciendo  
Como que nada ocurrió "_

Al día siguiente recibió un mensaje a su celular que decia _**Fuiste lo mejor que me paso, lo siento, pero también fue tu culpa me dejabas sola por mucho tiempo y yo tenía miedo a que te aburrieras de mi te amo, lo siento ruka**_ borro el mensaje y dejo el celular en el sillón y se fue a su entrenamiento.

Los chicos la veían mientras ella golpeaba el saco tratando de descubrir, ¿Qué era lo que le podía pasar? Pero ella no quería hablar con ellos.

Miraron como todos los días se iba a la ducha, y cuando salía estaba vestida y con el cabello húmedo, un joven se le acerco y le dio un papel, le dijo algo y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Ya nada le importaba, ni michiru, ni su vida, regreso a casa, camino a su cama mientras veía el papel que le habían dado **_**Reta y gana al marinero del pacífico, de lunes a viernes, en el sótano del GYM Retsel, en un horario de 12 a 23 hrs. **_** pensó en la propuesta, y si ya había aceptado ahora más que nunca tenía que entrenar más fuerte, cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el sueño.

Cuando despertó escucho como tocaban desesperados a su puerta bostezo y camino hasta el lugar tomando la perilla, hay, hay estaba Kaioh, llorando de arrepentimiento...

 _"_ _Lloras, ahora te arrepientes, ¿no?  
Vienes de víctima, diciéndome que  
Que fui lo mejor que te paso  
Palabras vacías sin más  
Te fuiste con otro cuando, cuando me tenías  
Solo debías decir la verdad  
Y cortar no habría dejado esa herida"_

-Haruka yo te sigo amando por favor dame una última oportunidad, te lo ruego—

-Lo pensare kaioh—la tomo de los hombros y seco sus lagrimas –No llores—el corazón se le destrozaba, recordó todos los momentos en los que ella había llorado, las veces que se emborracho por su culpa. La abrazo fuertemente. -¿Tranquila si?— acaricio su cabello

-Lo siento Haruka—seco sus lágrimas

-Mejor vete—le dio la espalda

-Vendré mañana temprano lo prometo—

-Como quieras—

-Lo siento—cerró la puerta y se fue

Haruka soltó un suspiro frustrado –No lo sientas, me diste el mejor tiempo de mi vida Kaioh— recordó sus palabras y dudo mucho de ella –Hubiéramos terminado la relación si ya era cansada, kaioh—miro por la ventana –Pero él hubiera ya no existe—

Los días pasaron y Haruka era tan distante con su actual novia.

Hasta que un día, sentada en el sillón de costumbre, bebiendo café, tomo su celular, marco su número y la cito en un lugar.

 _"_ _Fue difícil para mí  
Después de tanto tiempo  
No me arrepiento  
Pero la poca confianza  
Se la llevo el viento  
No sabía qué iba a pasar  
Tenía que reflexionar  
Aunque esto no se iba a arreglar  
Con un simple "lo siento" "_

Cuando llego la chica estaba sentada en las banquetas, en cuanto vio que se acercaba se paro, y corrió tras haru

-Amor te eh extrañado—

La rubia abrió sus ojos verdes, trago en seco, pensando seriamente las cosas.

-Te amo Haruka—al no recibir respuesta de su novia, tomo su mano pero la rubia rápidamente, la separo, volteo su rostro y empuño las manos – ¿Sucede algo Haruka?—

La rubia alzo su mirada con frialdad en sus ojos -Es mejor que terminemos— respondió tan secamente

-¿Por qué?— se puso pálida

-No eres tu soy yo—

-¿Ahora vienes con esa estúpida frase?-

-Es que yo, te juro que lo intente preciosa—la tomo de la mano

-¿Es por ella verdad?—la miro con los ojos aguados

-No la culpes por favor—

\- –Es por esa zorra—soltó sus lagrimas gritando

-No busques culpables, soy yo la que no funciona—

-No mientas, es por ella Haruka— quito su mano

-Natalia, por favor no la culpes, intente sentir algo por ti, lo intente, la verdad es que nunca te ame—la chica, sintió que le rompían el corazón…

La chica le soltó tremenda cachetada –Eres una idiota—se alejo llorando, mientras corría.

Al rato se sentó en la banqueta y la lluvia fue su fiel acompañante…

 _[Gema]  
"Quise ser todo para ti  
Perdí, me olvidé de mi  
Cedí, me dejé llevar  
Palpaba hasta mi despertar_

Recé una y otra vez  
Y ve, que saldría vez  
Y el tiempo pasó después  
Solo un recuerdo del ayer "

 ** _Un mes después_**

Estando en su casa, el teléfono sonó, mientras se bañaba y el agua caí por su cuerpo; al poco rato una sombra de estatura baja se metía a su lado, dándole un beso apasionado.

-Era el señor Toromatho, dice que quiere verte para que firmes unos papeles IMPORTANTES para la compañía—le decia la chica, mientras le acariciaba la espalda

-Está bien, iré mañana— salió del agua, dejándola hay.

-Ok—fue lo unico que escucho, mientras se peinaba, recordaba a Natalia, se miro al espejo sintió que algo, en lo más profundo de su ser, le faltaba.

Al día siguiente antes de salir a su entrenamiento escucho la voz de su actual pareja.

-¿A dónde vas?—bajaba las escaleras

-A entrenar— decia mientras acababa de empacar

-Pero hoy es viernes—se acerco a ella

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?—la miro de reojo

-Es un día donde dormimos tarde rentamos películas y…-

-Y te enamoras del encargado a esta hora, luego nos hacemos sus intimas amigas, tiempo después, ¿Unos dos meses?—la miro retante

-Haru…- susurro

-Ah perdón TRES MESES, te revuelcas con el—

-Haruka no sigas por favor—bajo la mirada

-Luego te encontrare besando con él, negaras todo como la mentirosa que eres, te aras la digna, me culparas de todo y otra vez a la mierda michiru—

-NO LO VOLVERE AH HACER ¿ENTIENDES?—

-No creo—volvió a su maleta

-SI ESTOY AQUÍ ES POR ALGO ¿NO?—

-Si para hacerlo otra vez ¿no?—tomo el objeto con una mano y se fue

 **En la noche 23 hrs**

Llegaba tarde, más de lo normal y es que por incidente se había encontrado a su ex. Platicaron de mucho y al final se dieron un beso en la mejilla.

Sonrió al recordar el beso, dejo la maleta de lado miro hacia enfrente y se encontró a michiru.

-Ya llegue—le dio un beso en la frente, y camino a la alcoba

-¿No cenaras?—

-No tengo hambre gracias—trato de subir las escaleras pero la tomo del brazo

-Pero te la prepare rico, como te gusta—

-No tengo hambre Kaioh, ¿de acuerdo?—

-Por favor, aunque sea un bocado—la miro

-QUE NO TENGO HAMBRE—se separo bruscamente

-Pero…-

-ENTIENDE QUE NO TENGO HAMBRE, ¿O QUE HACI QUIERES SOLUCIONAR TU CULPA?—

La chica no entendió y la miro

-LA CULPA DE HABERME DEJADO POR OTRO—

-ESO PASO HACE MESES HARUKA—

-PUES AUN SIGUES EN CONTACTO CON EL—

-CLARO QUE NO—se defendió

-Dame el celular, entonces—estiro la mano

-N-no—se puso nerviosa

-Entonces déjate de hacer la digna—camino a la habitación –Buenas noches –

La aguamarina se fue a la sala y lloro amargamente…

 _[Porta]  
"Y os lo podéis imaginar  
Al final juntos de nuevo otra vez  
Aunque esta vez fui incapaz de confiar  
Sabía que no saldría bien  
Todo era rencor  
Cuando podía se lo echaba en cara  
Cada discusión por nada  
O por cualquier estupidez  
Yo creía que sería para siempre  
Y ya ves  
La primera vez fue un golpe demasiado fuerte  
¿No crees?  
Yo te perdoné aunque nunca olvidaré lo que me hiciste  
Y suerte  
Que de lo que sí que me olvide fue de quererte"_

Al día siguiente, se levanto a las 5:30 preparo el desayuno y se metió al baño 6:20.

Ese día debía ser importante para ella pues peleaba, contra el gran Mike, un hombre robusto, de piel bronceada, y bien torneado, uno de los mejores campeones.

Mientras se comía su fruta, despertó la aguamarina –Pensé que no tenias hambre…-susurro

-Eso fue ayer, hoy es hoy—dijo indiferente

-Si tienes razón—dio una media sonrisa, sentándose a su lado

En ese instante sonó el teléfono de la rubia, se levanto y camino al cuarto de baño.

Michiru se quedo pensando, cuando regreso haru -¿Quién era?—pregunto con suavidad en su voz sirviéndose, jugo.

-Una amiga—respondió tajante, mientras se sentaba

-¿Qué amiga?—

-Se llama Natalia—cogió el tenedor

-¿Esa no era tu ex novia?—pregunto algo celosa

-Vamos michiru, no te queda el papel de novia celosa—aventó la cuchara –Y se me esfumo el apetito—se levanto bruscamente, tomo su chaqueta y las llaves de su motocicleta –Nos vemos—salió dando un portazo.

Se puso el casco y encendió el vehículo, ah gran velocidad, dando un gran arranque, en menos de cinco minutos ya había llegado a la cafetería donde se habían citado, para su sorpresa la chica ya la esperaba.

Se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Te dije que estaba cerca—le guiño el ojo

La rubia se sentó enfrente de ella y tomo sus manos –Perdón, pero tenía que buscar una excusa—

-No te preocupes, me alegro de que volvamos a hablarnos—

-Me alegro de que no me odies—

-Al final si fue por ella ¿verdad? –

-Si, eso creo—suspiro

-¿Sucede algo?—

-No te preocupes—le sonrió –Sabes hoy tengo una pelea importante…- le empezó a platicar

-Debes ser muy fuerte—

-Lo soy—

-Me alegro mucho por ti—

-Gracias—la miro sonrojada

-¿Y ahora porque te pones roja?—soltó una risita

-Por nada—

Se quedaron horas platicando, cuando tuvo que regresar, michiru la esperaba con la comida –No tengo hambre—tomo su maleta

-Pero entrenar y comer, te hará daño—

-Si bueno, así podrías volver con tu amante ¿no?—

-Haru, por favor—

-Por favor nada—suspiro –Y déjame en paz—salió con la maleta.

 _"_ _Pasé de la impotencia a indiferencia  
Aunque me cure tras cada traición  
La decepción siempre se quedará dentro  
Harto de tantas mentiras en cuento de hadas  
Con alas cortadas  
Abonadas de por vida al sufrimiento "_

Cuando llego al GYM, se vendo las manos, quito su chaqueta aspiro el olor de Natalia, sonrió, se despojo de el pans quedando en short.

Bajo al sótano, encontrándose una bola de hombres que hacían sus apuestas, se encontró con Mike, se saludaron y un viejo que estaba apostando por haru grito.

-NO HAY REGLAS, QUE GANE EL MEJOR—todos empezaron a abuchear, mientras Haruka daba el primer golpe al estomago, dejando que el chico desprevenido, le dio otro golpe en el mentón.

Cuando todos creyeron que la rubia estaba a punto de ganar, el muchacho se recupero tirando un golpe que iba directo a su cara, pero la chica ágilmente lo esquivo, entonces le soltó un golpe en el abdomen, rápidamente cayo de rodillas y el chico sin perder oportunidad, le pego en la cara, dejándola caer por completo al suelo; todos empezaron a gritar.

El golpeo su pecho mirándolos a todos, con triunfa, la rubia trato de levantarse pero apenas se puso de rodillas el chico le dio un golpe más fuerte que el anterior en la cara, dejándola caer dejándola en completo shock…

 ** _En otro lugar_**

Michiru estaba bañándose cuando sintió una punzada en su corazón, como si algo malo estuviera pasándole a Haruka, salió del agua, se puso la ropa, unos zapatos, antes de que saliera, miro la cadena de haru, era plateada ****** _esta cadenita, me da suerte, para mis entrenamientos y la vida diaria, si la llegara a dejar seria mi perdición_ ** recordó las palabras que una vez le dijo la rubia, la puso contra su pecho, eso acaso ¿era de mala suerte?, salió apresurada de la casacón la cadena entre sus manos, mientras corría recordaba todo lo bonito de Haruka…

 ** _En el GYM (sótano)_**

El que había gritado antiguamente, miro que Haruka no se movía, les hizo señas a los demás, todos quedaron helados, solo uno se acerco y miro que la rubia estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, le dio golpes en su cara, pero no reaccionaba, al imaginar que había muerto.

-No respira—

Todos se dieron a la fuga menos, Mike y el señor que seguía mirando a Haruka.

En ese momento michiru entro a la puerta del GYM, mirando como muchos salían de la parte baja, su corazón latía a mil por hora, bajo corriendo y la encontró tirada, Mike se acerco a ella, le susurro a su oído la verdad, ella inmediatamente llamo a la ambulancia y se acerco tomando su mano.

Mientras en la subconsciente de Tenoh, se imaginaba que había ganado la pelea y que salía con pequeños moretones del gimnasio y parada frente a ella como la noche anterior estaba Natalia, las dos se sonrieron…

 _"_ _Y aprendí de cada error  
Aunque entonces solo era un crío  
Todo pasa por algún motivo  
Y yo encontré el mío  
Quizás fue un capricho del destino  
Quien nos separó  
Porque ahora tengo al lado  
Algo de verdad  
Se llama Amor "_

Estaban en una cama de hospital, el médico se acerco a michiru

-Ella está en un estado de shock, pero sus signos vitales son realmente débiles creemos que no va a resistir la noche—

Michiru puso las manos en su pecho –No—susurro

-Lo siento—bajo la mirada, y tomo su hombro

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?—

-A delante— se alejo

Michiru entro a la habitación de Haruka.

La miro tendida, con los ojos abiertos, roja de su cara y algo que le abría su boca, para que no se ahogara con su propia saliva, o se mordiera la lengua.

Se sentó en un banco que estaba junto a su lado, tomo su mano y la puso entre sus mejillas, miro los tatuajes de sus brazos y se soltó a llorar.

-Perdóname, lo que te hice no tuvo nunca perdón y menos ahora, pero aun así te sigo amando—decia entrecortado por el llanto

Después de un rato, mientras ella miraba el rostro de su novia, el unico sonido que se escuchaba era el de sus signos vitales.

 _[Gema]  
"Quise ser todo para ti  
Perdí, me olvidé de mi  
Cedí, me dejé llevar  
Palpaba hasta mi despertar_

Recé una y otra vez  
Y ve, que saldría vez  
Y el tiempo pasó después  
Solo un recuerdo del ayer"

"es, es algo que remeda, la desembraza del rosal caído, donde ya ni las sombras hacen nido, ni el viento en rondas de cristal enreda."


End file.
